I'm Your Lover
by Tsuna's Nuts
Summary: "I'm your escape from your precious Tenth and what was his name? Baseball idiot? I really don't care. They're all the same to me. Worthless. In your near future I become the person you call, the person you moan for when I'm thrusting up your-" Lemon. 6959


**I'm Your Lover **by Tsuna's Nuts

Mukuro couldn't believe this. He and his Hayato were in the middle of _doing it_. Well, on their way there by getting undress and sucking tongue but that wasn't the point! Mukuro was furious since he couldn't continue his foreplay with his beloved Hayato because the silverette was replaced. Mukuro stared down at the replacement with a small taste of disgust in his mouth. The illusionist lost his patience quickly as he stared into a teenaged Gokudera Hayato's bright green colored eyes. How will Mukuro explain his current position above the teenager who looked completely emotionally scarred just from staring up at the illusionist? It was quite simple really to explain. Mukuro was just about ready to have sex with Gokudera's future self, but in a puff of pink smoke he was gone and substituted with his past self. Mukuro only faked a good cunning smile as he knew in his heart he was angry. He wanted to finish what he started with Gokudera's future self.

"Mukuro Rokudo?" Gokudera barked. "What the fuck are you doing in my future? Shouldn't you be in prison? Wait-why are you on top of me? No-no-no! You-"

Mukuro silenced the young silverette by seizing his supple virgin lips and sneaking his tongue through Gokudera's mouth. Mukuro was clearly not in the mood to explain himself, but rather in a mood to explore the younger untouched and innocence body of his soon-to-be life partner. Gokudera's eyes widen as he couldn't believe he left himself wide open. He kicked and pushed Mukuro away, but the twenty-six year old quickly held his hands down by their wrists against the soft white pillows of the bed. Mukuro teasingly played with Gokudera's tongue and the silverette shut his eyes tight. He couldn't concentrate on running away with such wonderful sensations rupturing inside him. Sensations he never felt before in his fourteen years of living. Mukuro dared to take a further step and rubbed his knee against Gokudera's crotch, but it only brought the man back to square one.

"No!" Gokudera pulled back and felt his heart racing in his chest from the sensitivity between his legs.

"Oya? And why not?" Mukuro snapped with his anger getting the better of him.

"Because-because it's wrong!" The silverette replied with a bit of uneasiness in his voice. Gokudera blushed hard as his eyes traveled away to stare at the ceiling rather than at Mukuro's cold indigo eyes. It was so hard to take a quick glance at the illusionist let alone stare at him. Mukuro was older. He was a man and not a teenager. He looked firm and sensual from his naked chest and higher up. Gokudera couldn't imagine without choking how he would look from the waist down.

Mukuro scoffed. "Do you have any idea who I am to you in _your_ future?"

Catching Gokudera's interest, his vivid eyes immediately returned to Mukuro's. Mukuro smirked as he leaned down to Gokudera till their lips barely touched. When he spoke, his lips rubbed and tickled Gokudera's lips to the point the teenager had to force his eyes shut once again. Mukuro lay over Gokudera's fragile body and Gokudera could feel the weight of Mukuro's whole body over his own. It felt dirty and vile, but the sensations. Oh fuck! The sensations! Gokudera couldn't resist the sensations Mukuro was making him feel by just laying over him.

"_I'm your lover_." Mukuro whispered with in seductive voice. Gokudera could feel Mukuro's warm breath on his lips and it set fire to his stomach. It sent chills down his neck and tightened in pants. Gokudera jaw drop as he held in his gasp and voice from Mukuro's touch. The illusionist's hands lightly touched Gokudera's thighs before he settled his hands there. Gokudera growled, not liking being touched by Mukuro who only shook his head at him before giving him a look that spoke words of: _That's mine. I have every right to touch it. _Mukuro raised a fine dark blue eyebrow before continuing to speak again in lustfully voice.

"I'm your escape from your precious Tenth and what was his name? Baseball idiot? I really don't care. They're all the same to me. Worthless. In your near future, I become the person you call, the person you _moan_ for when I'm thrusting up your-"

"Shut the hell up! I don't believe you!" Gokudera blushed darker, shutting his eyes away from the smirking face of the illusionist. In his hurry to push Mukuro away, Gokudera covered Mukuro's mouth with both his hands.

"I don't want to hear your bullshit! I don't want to even hear it at all! How can I believe that when really you want to destroy the Mafia let alone love a Mafioso?" Gokudera shouted.

After a moment of silence from waiting for an answer, Gokudera slowly opened his eyes again. He stared at Mukuro curiously and turned his head slightly. Why wasn't the indigo haired man speaking? Mukuro couldn't answer because Gokudera's hands were still covering his mouth. Gokudera stared up into Mukuro's eyes and realized their true normal color. One eye wasn't red with a kanji number in it like he remembered it from his time zone, but they were a normal human eye color. They were a dark blue like the sky on a warm summer's night and for some reason, Gokudera took comfort from those eyes. Gokudera blinked away hard as his hands slowly lowered away from Mukuro's mouth before dropping down to his sides to move away Mukuro's hands from his thighs.

"Sorry…" He apologized, but felt sinful as Tsuna's right hand man for thinking such things about the traitor to his family. It wasn't right. The thought of Mukuro's eyes made his heart jump quicker in an unusual way. It wasn't as nearly as hard when Gokudera was around his Tenth and never as strong when that baseball idiot of his flashed Gokudera a warm and loving smile. Gokudera's eyes soften of the image of Yamamoto's smile in his head and for once in his life wished he could see it again. Fuck. Was he really thinking about Yamamoto right now? While in bed with an almost naked Mukuro? God damn it! His mind and soul was all screwed up.

Mukuro raised an eyebrow. "How kind of you, Gokudera-kun to apologize for your rude actions towards your only lover."

Gokudera sucked his teeth and blushed lightly. "God, I'm glad this is only five minutes. I'm not in the mood to blow you away with my bombs."

"Is that the time limit for you being in the future? I can fix that." Mukuro smirked as indigo mist appeared quickly from beneath the shadows of the room. The mist wrapped around their bodies and Gokudera shuddered in its coldness. Mukuro cupped Gokudera's cheek and kissed the top of his forehead to comfort him. He whispered soothing words to Gokudera, but none seemed to work while Gokudera felt a terrible and horrible itching air enter his lungs.

"No-wait! What are you doing?" Gokudera gasped as the mist hovered above his chest and sneaking it way through the tiny space between him and Mukuro. Mukuro could only watch Gokudera's changing expressions and grin down at them. It created dirty and sexual thoughts inside the illusionist's mind. The fear, but the excitement is what he could clearly see on Gokudera's face and he wanted to see more of those expressions. He wanted to see Gokudera's face as he was being pleasured. Not like Mukuro hasn't seen it before, but he wanted to be the first to see Hayato's teenage-self pleasured and erotic expressions. His moans. His movements. He wanted to see it and feel it all. At this age, Gokudera probably doesn't even know how to have sex and with just that thought it pleased Mukuro all the more.

"Hayato-kun wouldn't mind if I played with you for a while." Mukuro spoke softly as the mist sunk deeper into Gokudera's skin and disappeared completely. Gokudera couldn't be replaced with his future self when the time runs out if he was kept in this time period by some sort of force, like Mukuro's mist flames. Gokudera's breathing turned rapid as he felt his whole body temperature rise. He was quickly melting on the inside from the heat, but the places where Mukuro was touching him like their chests, they were ice cold and it felt amazing. It was as if Mukuro was the only cure to his temperature.

"What…did you do…to me?" Gokudera panted and Mukuro leaned in one more time to kiss him. Gokudera didn't struggle because he wanted the kiss. He only wanted to cool himself down from the heat of his body and Mukuro was the only relief. Gokudera made a small and indecent sound in his throat as Mukuro's tongue playfully sucked his. Mukuro's mouth tasted sweet and sour. Gokudera felt hot and cold. He was hard but sensitive in different places. Was Mukuro the only person who could make feel all these things at once? Oh God! What is he thinking? What is he doing? He shouldn't be allowing Mukuro to kiss him and he shouldn't be kissing him back!

_But, holy fuck! It feels so good._ Gokudera corrected himself with a false answer; an answer he knew would make him feel right for is sinful actions he's committing. How can his future self be so committed to his loveable Tenth and still deal with this asshole in his bed. Let alone even love him? Gokudera's thoughts began to die down as Mukuro's tongue sucked harder and moved further down his throat. The taste of Mukuro's mouth, the heat of his salvia. It completely drove Gokudera mad. Gokudera could feel every inch of himself wanting a relief, wanting some sort of chill. It was only natural for his body to rub so tightly to Mukuro's mature, sensual body. Mukuro pulled back only to allow Gokudera to catch his breath. The way his eyes were half way closed and the way his mouth hang open for air turned Mukuro on. He chuckled quietly as he wiped away a small trail of salvia off of the edge of Gokudera's mouth.

"You're so cute." Mukuro said merrily as he delicately rubbed his thumb over Gokudera's cheek. Gokudera closed his eyes and laid his head back on the pillow. He needed a moment to think how his Tenth would react if he saw him now. Just the thought made Gokudera feel guilty. He could never be the right hand man that his Tenth wanted him to be. Mukuro frowned as he knew that expression on Gokudera's face. How he hated it because it would always lead to Gokudera changing his mind. Before Gokudera could even have second thoughts, Mukuro started to unbutton Gokudera's school uniform shirt.

"No…wait." Gokudera raised his head back up and watched Mukuro began his attack. Gokudera gasped loudly and tossed his head back when Mukuro kissed the middle of his open chest. The sweet cool chill ran up and down Gokudera's chest and he couldn't bear the sensations. He gritted his teeth as Mukuro's lips slowly and purposely lowered to his stomach. The illusionist smirked as he unzipped the zipper to Gokudera's pants with just his teeth.

"No, just no!" Gokudera sat up and pushed away from Mukuro with his legs till he backed up into the dashboard of the bed. His heart was racing in his chest. He felt so out of place. His insides were boiling with heat and his skin felt sticky and wet. Something was wrong with him. It was all Mukuro's fault and Gokudera wanted to leave so bad. He wanted to return to his time.

"Are you afraid of me, Gokudera Hayato?" Mukuro impatiently tapped his finger on the bed as he turned his head slightly. His long indigo hair fell over his shoulder and Gokudera reframed from talking. He wanted to go home and he thought if he bore Mukuro, he'll probably send him home. Mukuro played with a tread of the bed sheets till an amazing idea sprung in his head.

"Say to me 'Mukuro, I'm absolute terrified by your presence. I'm a scared little right hand man' and I'll let you return to your time." Mukuro said as he pulled the thread and like a chain reaction Gokudera exploded.

"You must be out of your fucking tree to think I'll every say that!" Gokudera shouted.

"Out of my tree?" Mukuro repeated as he sat up and stared Gokudera down.

Gokudera felt violated by those dark eyes and looked away. "It's-it's a way of saying that you're crazy."

"I believe that's accurate…" Mukuro took his open opportunity and moved closer to Gokudera when he wasn't looking. Gokudera's shirt was open and the sight of a young innocent Hayato halfway naked pleased Mukuro so much that he wasn't planning on letting him go. He needed him. He needed him now. It was a desire. A burning and longing yearning.

Mukuro was so close to the silverette that his lips trickle over Gokudera's ear lobe as he spoke. "I know I'm crazy for you."

Gokudera blushed. "Get-get away from me!"

"You like it, admit it." Mukuro's fingers traced over the delicate caramel skin of Gokudera's chest. Their eyes meet and Gokudera was lost in them.

"I'll do everything and all you have do is…" Mukuro whispered softy that Gokudera could feel his whole ear grow hot from the heat of his voice. "Just moan my name and I'll let you return to your time. I promise." Mukuro smirked.

Gokudera closed his eyes and thought about it. Could he really give his body up in return for his escape back to the past? Could he really give his body for the sweet return to his Tenth? The thought of having sex with Mukuro for his first time made him sick to his stomach. He was saving this for somebody special, for someone he loved. Out of nowhere, the smiling face of the baseball idiot he hated appeared in his head and Gokudera blushed harder. There was just no escape from that smile, from that idiot. Mukuro glared at the silverette and realized his mind was wondering on about something else. To regain Gokudera's attention Mukuro forced Gokudera back down to the bed and continue to glare down at him.

"Ahh! What the hell are you doing?" Gokudera shouted.

"I've decided you don't have a say in matter." Mukuro's glare began to die down as his eyes soften and colored with sorrow.

"I fucking knew it! You're nothing but a goddamn asshole who only thinks for himself!" Gokudera shouted and Mukuro remained silent. "I fucking hate you! It's all your fault that I'm stuck between the choice of giving up virginity to a fuck face like you or giving it up to someone like Yamam-Fuck! What am I saying?" Gokudera looked away, his hand unconsciously gripping Mukuro's shoulders. He almost said Yamamoto's name? No he didn't! He stopped himself before he did! Gokudera blushed darkly as he closed his eyes. He wasn't ever going to fall in love with an idiot like Yamamoto. He just wasn't ever going to accept his feeling towards Yamamoto, his only true friend. He just didn't know why. He felt like the raven wouldn't return Gokudera's feelings. Mukuro eyes were filled with a yearlong hurt. He smiled through the pain and knew he could never compete with Yamamoto Takeshi. He will always be Gokudera's side even when Mukuro is freed from the prison. He will always be there and always apart of Gokudera's day and life. Always.

"But, I love you Hayato." Mukuro said softly as his hand cupped the delicate face of his precious Gokudera. "I-I-haven't said that to your future self yet, because when we're together you're always talking about Yamamoto Takeshi that's why…"

"What did you say?' Gokudera shouted over Mukuro.

"I love you…" Mukuro repeated as pulled his hand away from Gokudera's face and used it to pull his hair back behind his ear.

"But…but…but…" Gokudera stared at him as his nails practically dug through Mukuro's skin.

Mukuro smiled softly down to Gokudera and spoke truthfully from his heart. "I fell in love with you from the day you saved me."

"Saved you…?" Gokudera questioned.

"Well I saved you first and it was just you repaying me back the favor, but either way it was love. I'm probably giving away to many details of the future and should stop." Mukuro sighed as he backed away but Gokudera pulled him back down.

"Wait! Why! I don't understand! Why me? Why do you love me! I don't understand!" Gokudera's heart cried out in pain as he never heard those words before. Three little words he never wanted to hear because nobody ever truly loved him, but now, for the first time someone said it to him and they meant it. Gokudera's eyes were swelling with tears as his whole body, heart, and spirit were confused on who to love and the person who just confessed to him. He want to take back all the swears he shouted to the illusionist, but could never look away from Yamamoto's smiles.

"You'll understand. All in time." Mukuro said softly as he pulled away the second Gokudera's hand grew weak on its grip. "But now, I believe it's time for you to return…"

Gokudera gasped as he felt like he was being ripped in two the moment the mist began to slip out of him. Gokudera quickly sat up in pain as he wrapped his arms around Mukuro's neck. Gokudera nuzzled his neck and buried his face into it as pain was surging throughout at him as he did. Mukuro sighed painfully as he wrapped his arms around the teen. He kissed Gokudera's shoulder before pulling back and kissing Gokudera dearly. Gokudera cringed slightly, not from the kiss, but the feeling of the mist finally leaving his body. Mukuro broke the kiss as he stared warmly into Gokudera's eyes. He wanted to repeat the words again to the teen, but before he could even open his mouth, Gokudera vanished in cloud of pink smoke. Mukuro frowned as Gokudera of his time returned in his arms.

"The fuck..?" A twenty-four year old Gokudera blinked at Mukuro.

"Welcome back…" Mukuro chimed sadly as he broke the embraced, but Gokudera attacked the illusionist down on the bed. New memories entering his head and it made him angry.

"Mukuro you teasing little fucker! You know I fucking cried and jack off to you for months because of your teasing!" Gokudera shouted and Mukuro stared up confused. Gokudera quickly pushed his lips down on Mukuro's as he stole the man's breath. Mukuro shut his eyes, his hand resting upon Gokudera's hips and he enjoyed it more than anything. Gokudera pulled away and cupped Mukuro's cheeks before smiling down at him. As much as he was angry. He loved his new memories.

"I love you too…"


End file.
